Uh, thanksWho are you?
by Reyfan01
Summary: This is my attempt at writing abotu what was going through Derek and Ms. Blake's mind when they first met and what may have happened after.


[Okay this is my first time writing a fanfic for teen wolf but I'm gonna give it a try. I love Derek and honestly until the middle of season 2 I had NO idea there was a ship called 'Sterek'. You Sterek fans are devoted fans and I respect that considering I'm a Klainer on Glee and get crazy protective and crazy when my ship is threatened. But honestly, I just think they're a great comedy team. Great entertainment. ANYWAY, as soon as I read that there would be a love interest for Derek, I was excited because I really want Derek to be happy and I think maybe Ms. Blake could do it. After that last scene in the last episode, I had to write something. So please be nice and know this is a first thank you]

A couple of seconds, perhaps a minute passes before anyone says a word. [I heard her name is Jennifer so I'll go with it] Jennifer didn't know what to make of this guy. First, on the first day of school, her class is attacked by crazed crows, then she hears about those 2 disappearing students who haven't been heard from all summer, and then she's nearly attacked by two crazed monsters with glowing eyes when this guy comes in and takes them on. Like any other normal person she slammed the chained door closed and ran into hiding. She didn't know if this guy was a nut too. I mean he was bloody and torn up, he could be a psycho. She didn't know if she should be scared or not when he was walking to her. But as she saw the look on his face and how slow he was moving, she got the feeling that maybe this guy wasn't so bad. His face may have been bloody, but his eyes looked calm and, maybe it was the way the sun hit him, but he looked kind of….handsome, ya know aside from the blood and cuts. And when he reached his hand out to her, she hesitated but, couldn't help but feel grateful and relieved that her nightmare was over that she took his hand and rose up meeting his gaze at eye level. The way he was staring at her made her feel odd. Why was he staring at her? What was with that look? How did he manage to look kind and gentle when he looked like he went through a deadly battle [which he did] But Jennifer found herself unconsciously smiling at him figuring maybe this guy wasn't so bad.

On Derek's side, he decided he had to get the teacher out of this place as soon as possible so he could catch up with Scott and check on Cora when she comes to. As he walks over to the chained door and peeks through to find her, he sees figure peeking out from behind a corner of books in a crouched position with half of her head and her hands in view. For a grown woman, she looked so small and fragile as she was crouched in fear. Of course she'd be afraid, when a bloody messed up man gets this close to her. He didn't want to spook her and decided to try a more cautious approach. As he opened the door and walked in, he saw that she poked her head out more for him and noticed her dark brown hair falling over her shoulder slightly covering one of her greenish/blue eyes. She was very pale, well fair skinned would be more right. Her full face came in full view and he couldn't help but notice that this teacher was well in a word….beautiful. He suddenly flashed back to Kate and how taken he was with her and how she tricked him. But unlike Kate who oozed mystery and danger with her brunette hair and sinfully seductive smile, this woman was fair skinned, had bright eyes, amazing dark brown hair and a more pure and genuine appearance. It was like a difference of dark and light. This was COMPLETLEY different from Kate. This woman somehow affected him in a strange way. When he extended his hand to her, hoping she would get the message that he wasn't going to hurt her, he was pleased to see her take his hand. As she rose up to meet his eyes he never took his eyes off of her. He didn't know what or why he couldn't take his eyes off her, or why he was still holding her hand, which he very soft, but he didn't seem to care.

"Uh I suppose this is the part where I say thank you for saving my life right?"She asks with a nervous smile and a quirked eyebrow wondering what to say next.

"Yeah.."Was all he said. It looked like he hardly blinked which was making her feel uncomfortable as he was still staring at her. Her face looked suspicious and curious as she looked down at their still joined hands and jerked her hand away.

"Well then, uh thank you for whatever it is you did to those two…. things, but I have to ask, I know you're no crazy guy who just pops out of nowhere saving damsels in distress on a daily basis, so then what are you doing here?"She asked feeling more confident as she crossed her arms across her chest. Derek tries to switch the subject and mocks her crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here? I've heard of dedicated teachers, but never heard of teachers would stayed this late at school grading papers because they loved their job. And why were you down here anyway?"Derek asked in a questionable tone testing her. The teacher playfully smiled back at him.

"I don't see why I should explain myself to a total stranger"She said in a playful haughty tone. Derek quirked an eyebrow saying 'really?'. "But I guess since said stranger just saved my life I guess I'm obligated to tell you I just didn't feel like going home." She explained. "And I was down here to get more books for my some new students who just switched into my 4th period when I was almost attacked by two.."She was interrupted.

"Werewolves"Derek let out harshly. Ms. Blake looked questionably at him as if he were crazy.

"I'm sorry, did you say werewolves?"She asked.

"Yeah. You might as well know they were werewolves."Derek pointed out, even if they did try to attack her, he didn't want his beta and sister being called things.

"Crazy crows, missing teens, and now werewolf attacks, I suppose next you're going to tell me there's a vampire baseball league"She joked in disbelief of the crazy things occurring in this town.

"No we don't, and I think we should go now before someone comes down here."Derek suggested rolling his eyes ready to walk out with an unamused groan. She nods her head and follows. Derek was surprised by her wit. She went from scared and traumatized to fearless interrogator in a second. She was a strange woman, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

OKAY I KNOW THIS PROBABLY SUCKED BUT I TRIED MY BEST. I HEARD SHE WAS CONFIDENT AND STRONG SO I FIGURED SHE'D BE BOLD ENOUGH TO QUESTION DEREK. PLEASE BE NICE AND REVIEW. I KNOW TEEN WOLF IS A SUPERNATURAL DRAMA SHOW, BUT YOU CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE AND CHEMISTRY THAT HAPPENS ON THE SHOW. AND I THINK MS. BLAKE AND DEREK HAVE CHEMISTRY.


End file.
